1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric device such as thin-film capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Background Art
Dielectric devices having a structure in which a dielectric is provided on a conductor such as metal have been known in general. A typical example of the dielectric devices is a thin-film capacitor. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-203455 discloses a thin-film capacitor formed on a metal foil. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-164460 discloses a method of manufacturing a thin-film capacitor comprising the steps of providing a dielectric film on a metal foil and forming a metal layer on the dielectric film.